Modern aircraft may utilize one or more turbofan propulsion systems powered by a gas turbine engine. The propulsion system may include a nacelle, which is a system of components that house the engine and its ancillary systems, and help form aerodynamic surfaces for flight, including a fan bypass air duct. Often, the nacelle includes a thrust reverser. The thrust reverser includes an inner fixed structure (“IFS”) surrounding the engine which forms part of the interior surface of the bypass air duct through the thrust reverser. The IFS defines a core compartment that surrounds the engine. During various operating conditions, such as after a burst duct, pressure in the core compartment may exceed pressure in the bypass air duct. In these conditions, the radially outward net positive pressure on the IFS may lead to large, unacceptable deflections. Latches have been used to reinforce the IFS by either latching the IFS to the pylon or engine, or latching the IFS halves to each other, but these existing latches suffer from various disadvantages or insufficiencies.